


If you had your choice

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [3]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem, centered around Olalla Hyde's feelings for Captain Dance and her wish to be in Fedora's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you had your choice

I know you feel the same as me

Don't try to hide behind your strict authority

You want the world you take

To cover before your face

No less then you deserve

And surely no disgrace.

 

Your lover doesn't understand

The importance of the time that she demands.

But you and I we know the value of these tools.

The language of violence only overlooked by fools.

 

Dance, I make believe

I am the one you would sing to sleep

If you had your choice.

Fedora will never see

The fortune in her fantasy

The privilege she enjoys.

 

So is it really a surprise

When you know how much I hate to compromise.

I go so far to catch your eye

Breaking the rules, despite Keres' angry cry.

 

Dance, I make believe

I am the one you would sing to sleep

If you had your choice.

Fedora will never see

The fortune in her fantasy

The privilege she enjoys.

 

What I say brings such offense.

Hurt feelings are a small expense

To finally make my case.

Fate has played the cruelest joke

But I will never give up hope.

On day I'll take her place.


End file.
